


Sweet Lady

by Adrenaline_Roulette



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Freddie is dressed as a lumberjack, Gen, Humor, Marshmallows, Romance, Smut, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenaline_Roulette/pseuds/Adrenaline_Roulette
Summary: During the recording of A night at the opera, Queen, along with Brian's girlfriend, and Mary decide to embark on a camping trip. Brian Just wants to star gaze with his girl, but Freddie has decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to get everyone incredibly drunk, to help them relax and unwind. And then there's Roger who keeps trying to bring women he meets around the campsite back to his and John's tent!It's going to be one hell of a weekend





	Sweet Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovely people of the fanfiction world!  
> I come baring a new Brian May story, this time it will be multi chaptered (Oooooh!)  
> Sorry for the terrible summary of this story, but fingers crossed you will like this, and if you do I would love it if you would check out the other Queen one shots I've posted!   
> I'e rated this story mature for later chapters.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated,  
> Peace and Love!

Camping had never been a love of yours, heck it could hardly even be considered an interest, which was why your family had been so surprised when you had bailed on Friday night dinner in order to spend the weekend camping with your boyfriend, and his bandmates. There were certain aspects of camping which you did enjoy, and you found yourself thinking about them as you packed your duffel bag. Sitting around a fire warming yourself in the crisp night air, telling ghost stories to see who could scare the most people, gazing up at the stars as the fire dwindles in the late hour….  You grin as you throw your hairbrush into the bag, zipping it up with a finality of having packed everything you could possibly need for the weekend. Unfortunately, despite all the nice things you were looking forward to about this camping trip, you just couldn’t shake the recurring image of the last time you had spent the night in a tent.

_“Hey Y/N, we’re making s’mores, would you like one?” Your dad called as you unrolled your sleeping bag in your tent. It had taken you over an hour to pitch said tent as you were determined to set it up alone, despite all your family offering to help you._

_You peak out from the entrance of you tent, turning your attention to where everyone was gathered around the fire, each holding a stick and passing a bag of marshmallows around. “Yes please!” You grin, scurrying over to the congregation, taking a stick for yourself and settling down between your cousin and sister._

_“Here you go.” You sister smiles as she hands you the bag of marshmallows, and you fish one out. You jam the treat onto the tip of your stick, and then place it directly into the flame. “Careful, you’re gonna burn it.” Your sister warns, as she holds her marshmallow above the flames. You shrug off her warning._

_“I know what I’m doing.” You inform her, with an air of confidence that only an eleven year old would have. You should have listened to her. You remove your roasting stick from the fire, and instantly go to grab the roasted marshmallow. “Shit!” You scream, as you notice that the marshmallow is still flaming. You retract your hand in a flash, and in the same movement throw the flaming marshmallow and stick behind you. You whirl around on the spot, knocking your sister off the log beside you as you move, you watch as the marshmallow lands on your tent. Within an instant the entire tent, which you had spent hours setting up just before, was engulfed in flames. You had cried about the incident for a week after, refusing to talk about camping, or even look at a marshmallow._

_You had told your sob story to Brian a few weeks ago, when he suggested you come camping with him, and the boys. “Absolutely not, I refuse to ever go camping again.” You declare, with your arms folded over your chest._

_Brian looks at you with a fond smile, running a hand through his curls. “Come on Y/N, everyone has had at least one bad experience with camping.” He offers, in an attempt to make you change your mind._

_You lift an eyebrow up at him. “And what’s your story then?” You challenge, watching as the colour drains from his face._

_“Me? I don’t have one.” He mumbles, his hands falling to his sides._

_You ignored him for the rest of the day out of protest, it was only when Freddie promised you that Mary would be joining you all camping, that you decided you would go. At least if you decided to leave half way through and find a luxury hotel somewhere instead, Mary would come with you._

 

 

A loud horn, honking outside pulls you from your memories. You look out of the curtain and down to the street bellow your window. There, you see Roger’s van which was usually used for shuttling the band and their equipment to and from gigs. Brian had climbed out of the back, and was standing on the foot path, grinning up at you through the window. You offer him a small wave, before turning away and scooping up your duffel bag. “Bye Mum, bye Dad!” You grin, as you wave to them whilst bouncing out of your bedroom.

“Have a good time.” You mother smiles, as your dad just waves at you from over the top of his newspaper. You blow them both a kiss, just as the door slams shut behind you, and you make your way down to the street. When you get outside, you can see Roger through the front window, a cheeky smile on his lips, as he continues to lean on the horn, a loud and constant beep emitting from the van. Passers-by’s were scowling at him, while other residents made a point to shut their windows loudly.

“Wow Roger, that sure is annoying.” You laugh as you walk past his open window towards Brian, standing on your toes and pressing a kiss against his smiling lips when you get to him. “I didn’t realise we would be babysitting this weekend.” You laugh, loud enough for Roger to hear. Brian chuckles, as he takes your bag from off your shoulder, and opens the back doors to the van.

“It’s alright, if he gets too annoying, we can always just play hide and seek, then leave him in the middle of the woods.” Brian suggests, a dead serious tone to his voice, though looking in his eyes you can see he’s joking. Roger however couldn’t see his eyes, and audibly gulped at the suggestion, removing his hand from the horn timidly.

Roger moves the van into gear, as you and Brian settle yourselves on the floor, your backs pressed to opposite sides of car, so you could face each other. “Alright, we just need to get the others then we’ll be off!” Roger sings out happily, as the van lurches forward.

“So, do we have a game plan for this weekend? Or is it just survival of the fittest?” You grin, stretching your legs out in front of you to meet with Brian’s, your feet knocking against his lightly.

“I want to say that there’s a plan, I truly do. But with Roger and Freddie around, any sort of plan we come up with will be ruined.” He shrugs, seeing no use in denying the facts. “I did however bring my binoculars.” His grin is contagious, and you perk up at the news.

“Why, Mister May. Are you taking me star gazing?” You giggle, taking note of the light blush which creeps up his neck.

Roger though, decided right then was the perfect time to be his usual crude self. “Nah, we’ve bought them in case there’s any hot chicks camping nearby, that way we can watch them from afar!”

Brian hits his head back against the wall, closing his eyes to an oncoming headache.

“I really don’t think Bri will be needing the binoculars for attractive women.” You muse, watching Roger’s eye in the rear-view mirror. “He and I are sharing a tent after all…” Roger hits on the brakes sharply, causing the whole van to shudder to a halt.

“Um.. Uh, I’m just gonna go and get Deaky.” He stammers, as he climbs out of the van, a flush evident on his face as he goes up to John’s front door.

“I hope he doesn’t come looking for a show at our tent tonight.” Brian suddenly speaks up, causing you to grin at him. “Not that I condone him watching strangers, but I would prefer it over having him watch you.”

The van doors swing open again, and John climbs in, throwing his duffel in the corner along with yours. He grins up at you as he takes a seat beside Brian. “Hey guys.” He smiles, as he gets himself comfortable just as the van starts moving once again. “Dare I ask why Roger is so quiet?” His head is titled to the left as he looks between you and Brian, neither of you quite sure how to explain the situation.

“Let’s just say I put him in his place.” You offer with a slight shrug, a lopsided smile on your lips. John nods in understanding, knowing better than to push for more information. The next ten minutes is spent in relative silence, Roger too embarrassed to say anything, and the rest of you just enjoying being in the company of good friends. You battle your feet against Brian’s playfully, smirking as you trap his left foot between both of yours. John watches on amused, tapping a beat against his knee.

When the van comes to a stop yet again, no one makes a move to leave. Just as you begin to stand up the doors fly open to reveal a grinning Freddie and exasperated Mary. Freddie is wearing what could only be described as lumberjack attire, a red and green flannelette shirt, tucked into faded jeans, and hiking boots laced up his calf’s. “The party has arrived!” He cheers, as he carefully places his bag down with the others, a sound like bottles hitting against each other coming from within. He takes Mary’s bag and places it down also, though her’s doesn’t seem to be filled with glass bottles like Freddie’s.

They both climb inside, the van cramped, yet comfortable enough. Freddie sits with his back against the doors, while Mary sits next to you, draping her legs over your lap without a second thought. “Yes, please, by all means use me as a leg rest!” You laugh, as Mary waves you away, a fond smile on her lips. She was more like a sister to you than anything else, you bickered, hugged and gossiped like you did with your sister, only you both had the benefit of going home to separate houses.

“Onwards driver!” Freddie hollers from the back of the van, winking as Roger turns to glare over his shoulder at him. “Don’t look at me like that, you offered to drive!”

The van moves forwards as Roger bickers with Freddie. “That’s only because I’m the only one here who can do the driving!” He protests.

“That’s not true, Brain drives!” You call back, as Brian nods along in agreement.

“He doesn’t have a car, which makes no sense! And then there’s you Y/N! You have a car but can’t drive it!” Roger groans, sliding his sunglasses further up his nose.

Mary turns her attention to you. “To be fair, it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, you having a car and Brian not, when only one of you can drive.”  


You purse your lips at her, glaring playfully. “If you must know, Brian has been teaching me how to drive.” You whisper, watching as Mary’s face lights up with glee.

“Brian, that is the cutest thing ever!” Mary squeals, causing Brian to just look at the two of you with a confused expression.

“driving lessons.” You mouth out to him, and he nods in understanding, smiling a dopey grin in your direction.

“I could’ve driven.” John suddenly pipes up, and you all turn to look at him in surprise. “I have a car and licence you know?” He laughs, noticing Roger’s grip on the steering wheel turn white.

“And how long were you going to keep that information to yourself?” Roger grinds out through his teeth, glaring behind his glasses.

“Well to be fair, no one ever actually asked me to drive.” John chuckles, a smug look on his face, as he turns his attention back to the others in the van. Freddie is smirking at him, and Brian is rubbing his temples, though there is the hint of a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

The rest of the two hour drive is kept busy with talk about Queen’s newest album they’d been recording, both you and Mary had heard most of the songs they were recording for it, though there were still one or two that were being decided upon. The main source of conflict seemed to be coming from a song Roger had written, I’m in love with my car, or something like that? After a solid twenty three minutes, and fourty seconds, of yelling about why the song should or shouldn’t be included on the album, it was decided that it could go on, so long as Roger sang the vocals, as Freddie declared that he wanted nothing to do with it!

Crawling out of the van, you stretched your arms above your head, hearing the distinct crack coming from your shoulder blades and back. It was a bad idea to sit in the back of the van for such a long time, and you knew you would regret in days to come. Brian loped up behind you, resting his arms over your shoulders, and his chin atop your head. “Well, that was rather painful.” He chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to your scalp. He was as glad as you were to be out of the van, as he wasn’t sure how much more of Roger and Freddie’s arguing he could take. The temptation to jump out of the moving van had passed him a few times, though he was worried what would happen to you if you were left alone for the weekend without him.

You turn in his arms, looking up at the tall man above you. “Is his song really that bad?” You query, tilting your head to the side as you watch a strange mix of emotions cross over Brian’s face.

“It’s just a bit odd really. It isn’t dreadful, but it is confusing. He claims it’s all a metaphor, but the guys and I aren’t entirely convinced.” He grins, as he snakes his arms down your sides, before resting  his palms on your ass. You blush as he cups your cheeks, stepping closer to him.

“You will have plenty of time for that later, but for now let’s set up camp!” Freddie sings, as he skips past the two of you, throwing your bag at you as he goes. You jump back, just enough to catch your bag as it goes flying through the air, glaring after Freddie as he carries on his merry way.

“He does realise I’m on dinner duty, tonight right? I will happily poison the lead singer of Queen, if it means wiping that smug smile off his face.” You mutter, catching sight of Brian’s grin as he lets out a deep chuckle.

“Hey now, at least let us finish this album before killing any of the band members yeah?” Your hands lock together, swinging gently back and forth as you make your way into a grassy clearing of the camp site you had all decided on.

“I never said anything about killing him, just punishing.” You shrug, as your bag falls to the ground at your feet.

John pokes his head up from behind where he had started pitching one of the tents, presumably the one for him and Roger. “Impressive Y/N, we’ve been her for ten minutes and you’re already talking about murder, that must be a new record for you!”

You want to glare at him, or at least be annoyed at his comment, though you find it nearly impossible. Deaky is a kind soul, and never means any harm from his words, and often times you find yourself surprised by his quick wit and banter.

“It just wouldn’t be a family excursion without plotting to kill someone.” You smirk, and John grins, before bobbing back down to continue working on his tent, as Roger walked off to have a smoke somewhere away from the hard work, leaving John to set everything up for them. You wouldn’t be surprised if you woke up in the morning, and the bassist had smothered the drummer in his sleep. Though you’ll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hopefully you've made it this far. The next chapter will be all about the camping trip itself, and we'll get down to what I know you're all waiting for, some good old Brian/ Reader smut!


End file.
